


Full of Surprises

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Hugs, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daybreak runs away to Nebula's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

Nebula honestly never thought this would happen. Not because she though Daybreak didn't like her or anything, but for a while, she had convinced herself that Daybreak's feelings for her were more to do with infatuation than anything else. After all, Daybreak was from the countryside and grew up with hicks; Nebula was just something totally and completely new and different from that. She wasn't conservative or modest or even straight and she was unapologetic about it. Why wouldn't a naive but curious country girl be dazed by her?

It was why she had flirted with her in the first place. Nebula had mainly gone after the blonde out of boredom and curiosity. She enjoyed having fun with the new kids in school, since they never seemed prepared to handle her. Actually going out with her and having romantic feelings for Daybreak wasn't exactly part of the plan, but she wasn't complaining about that. The only problem she did have with the whole thing was Daybreak's family. Nice people... if they weren't so bigoted about her sexuality.

At first, Daybreak wanted to keep it a secret. There was no way she could let her family know that she was dating another girl. So even though it did piss her off, Nebula had played along... For the most part. She didn't let her family know she and Daybreak were a couple, but she wasn't about to pretend she was straight. She displayed her sexuality with pride, especially when it pissed off Daybreak's father and older brothers. Daybreak would get embarrassed and try to quell any arguments, though she often took the neutral stance and tried to play nice to both side, which did annoyed Nebula.

Still, she knew she couldn't change the other. Daybreak still wasn't sure she was, in terms of her sexuality. Not only was Nebula the first woman Daybreak ever dated, she was also the first person Daybreak ever felt so attracted to. She claims she never looked at guys the way she looked at Nebula, but... both of them were still unsure just what she was. And Daybreak was not the type of flaunt it around, always acting like a good girl for her parents, trying to please them and make them proud of her.

Which was why she was so stunned at the moment.

Since it was summer, she was home alone by herself, listening to some music and dancing around in her room that night while her parents were out doing some sort of political party bullshit charity. And while she had left her room to grab some food from the kitchen, frantic knocking came from the door. When she answered it, Daybreak was standing there in her pajamas, only wearing muddy white tennis shoes with no socks, sobbing her eyes out and shaking like mad.

"Daybreak?"

The blonde didn't say anything, just throwing herself at her girlfriend. Nebula nearly fell back, having to throw back a hand on the wall to keep herself stable. But feeling a spot on her chest grow wet with tears, she brought up her other hand to hold the weeping girl to her. She would have sworn Daybreak was mumbling out something, but she was crying too hard for her to really understand it.

Not knowing what else to really do, she closed the door and slowly guided Daybreak to the living room to sit her down on the couch. She would have gone to get her some tissues or something, but Daybreak held onto her tightly, sobbing hard and uncontrollably. So now she was just stuck there, awkwardly patting the girl's head as she tried to figure out what to do. She wasn't used to giving comfort like this... but she couldn't just abandon her girlfriend either.

After a few more minutes of awkward hair petting, hugs, and sobbing, Daybreak seemed to be calming down. She was still crying, but she had been reduced to weak whimpers and coughing. Which worked for Nebula, hoping to get some answers as to what the hell was going on to cause Daybreak to be so distressed.

"Daybreak, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply at first, still sobbing a bit.

"Daybreak, come on, you gotta talk to me. What happened? Why are you out dressed like that?"

"... m-my family..."

"Huh? Family?"

"M-My parents... Th-They told me not to see you anymore-!"

Nebula frowned. Oh. So that was what it was... She had to figure her parents would eventually pull something like that. Especially her dad. That old hick really didn’t like her much at all. Daybreak’s mom was nice enough to treat her with respect, even if the lady did believe she was a sinner. But she guessed even her niceness could only go so far.

Still, Daybreak was such a goody-good… If her parents told her not to see her anymore but she was here at her house now, Nebula had to assume that Daybreak was trying to change their mind or something. She still didn’t know yet. And she wouldn’t be able to find out until Daybreak actually got out the full story.

“Then what?” Nebula pressed gently, rubbing her back.

“Papa sa-said you-you were a bad influence-!”

Well, that was probably the nicest insult she ever could have gotten from an adult, but Nebula decided to keep that to herself.

“Th-Then Mama said y-you w-were just playing around with me! A-And Jawdrive-! H-He called you a-a-a sl-slut…!”

Nebula rolled her eyes. Of course, he did… The fucker was probably just jealous that she had no interest in his limp dick and would rather bury herself in between his cute littlest sister’s thighs.

“I-I couldn’t stand it…” Daybreak’s sobs had lessened now, though her voice was cracked and there were still tears tickling the corners of her eyes. "I-I just... I-I don't know, but I finally... I-I told them, Nebula, I told them..."

"You what-?"

"I-I told them you were my girlfriend," she whimpered, her hands on the back of her shirt tightened their grip. "I-I told them we were dating an-and I didn't want them to say anything bad about you anymore."

Nebula froze, staring at the girl with wide eyes. For a moment, she didn't think she heard right? Daybreak... had told her family that they were dating? That they were a couple? Her homophobic family?! The same family she begged Nebula to not tell anything to? That couldn't be right. Daybreak never went against her family or their values. And not only did she say they were dating, but she actually told her parents to knock it off?

She wondered for a moment if this was really her girlfriend when Daybreak suddenly looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"P-Papa got so angry..." she whimpered out. "M-Mama didn't be-believe me at first an-and my brothers started yelling... Th-They tried to ground me, forbid me from s-seeing you. I-I didn't want that... I-I like you, Nebula, I really like you, I-I don't wanna stop seeing you..."

"You... told your parents?" Nebula asked, just wanting to be sure she heard right. "About us?"

She nodded. "A-And then we had a fight... S-So I... I ran away from home. I-I rode over here on my bike..."

And she ran away from home?! Primus, Daybreak was pulling out all the stops tonight... Just shocking her right and left without any regard. But still... Her hands came up to hug her a little tighter. Daybreak did all of this. Because she didn't want to be separated from her. Because Daybreak really did like her... And here Nebula thought that she was just Daybreak's curiosity. For someone so naive, she just kept surprising her.

But then she took a moment to realize what Daybreak just said. She ran away from home. And just rode over here on her bike in her pajamas and dirty shoes. Which meant she probably just ran out of the house once things got too heated. So she had no backpack, no clothes, no hygiene products, no nothing. She probably didn't even have her phone now.

Definitely not Daybreak's smartest moment.

Still, she wasn't going to harp on her for that now. It just wasn't the time.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Nebula kissed the top of her head before gently pulling away from her to hold her face. She wiped away the rest of the tears on Daybreak's cheeks and gave a small smile.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"O-Okay..."

As Nebula helped Daybreak rise to her feet, she held her hand gently before leading her upstairs. They would figure out what to do late. For now, they just needed to get Daybreak into some better clothes. 

* * *

After a quick shower, Daybreak had finally calmed down enough to realize that what she had done was probably really stupid. She couldn't believe she had not only told her entire family she and Nebula were dating, but she also ran away from home! Primus, they were going to be so mad when she went home... whenever that would be.

They were currently sitting on Nebula's bed, the older girl help drying and combing her hair. Nebula had given her a set of pajamas and clean underwear, having through what she was wearing before in the washer. It was weird having to wear her girlfriend's clothes, which were a little big on her, but it was much better than what she had on before.

"What would you have done if I hadn't been home?"

"... I don't know."

"Look, I... I really do thank you for sticking up for me, but it's not safe to be running around in your PJs at night."

"I-I know... I just wanted to see you know."

Nebula couldn't exactly say she didn't want her to do that. Honestly, she was feeling kind of weird about this whole situation. She just never expected Daybreak - or really anyone - to do something like this. To go against their family and run away from home because they liked her so much... It just didn't seem real. But it was. And it... did kind of feel good to know what Daybreak put their relationship above pleasing her family. 

Still, she knew her family was just worried about her. Though they didn't have to be total assholes to her and try to blame her for everything. And even though it felt good to know they were probably suffering right now, she knew Daybreak wouldn't want that.

"You gotta call them later," she said. "Just let them know you're safe. Otherwise they'll call the cops."

"Yeah..."

"You gonna tell them you're here?"

"No... I don't want them to come get me."

"... You wanna stay here?"

"... Can I?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," she said, giving a shrug. "It's summer, after all. And I've got a queen, so we can just share it."

"... Thank you."

Nebula didn't say anything. Instead, she put down the brush and the towel and wrapped her arms around the others waist. Daybreak's cheeks flushed, but she didn't say anything and merely leaned back into the hold. She liked it when Nebula did this. She always felt so calm and at peace... And even though she knew her parents were going to be mad, she didn't care. She just wanted to be with Nebula.

And, right now, that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
